The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Blue Salmon Pink’.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunia cultivars with attractive foliage shape and coloration.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 1999 in Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan of the Petunia×hybrida cultivar Bluette Purple, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan in July, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan since July, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.